


Up-Skirt

by GalaxyAce



Series: Officer Son & Nurse Yoo [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Boys in Skirts, Changkyun makes his appearance later, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Fucking while Fingering, I haven't forgotten about him, M/M, Nurse Kihyun, Omega Yoo Kihyun, Police Officer Shownu, Self-Lubrication, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: Apparently, Kihyun wears a skirt at work.





	Up-Skirt

* * *

After several weeks of exchanging suggestive messages, Hyunwoo decided that he couldn't take it anymore; he had to see Kihyun again, he had to _have_ him again.

Kihyun had been sending sexy pictures and teasing videos while he was at work, nurse uniform hiked up to his waist to show off slender, milky thighs. Hyunwoo silently thanked the fact that he was alone in his office so he could observe every detail and enjoy the photos to the fullest. He had to stifle many a groan as each notification popped up, knowing full well that it was Kihyun with another up-skirt snap. Not that he was complaining, though. He poked at the most recent message and gasped at what filled his screen. 

_Wow._

Suddenly, any blood that was in his head went rushing downwards, making his pants feel tight.

The picture showed off what Kihyun was hiding under his uniform, and that was it. Hyunwoo clenched his fists and stood up, making his way past the doors of the police station silently, hoping the scent of his arousal wouldn’t raise too many eyebrows. He _needed_ Kihyun, and preferably soon.

Upon arriving to Kihyun’s place of work, Hyunwoo stared at the main entrance for several seconds before strolling inside with a determined expression on his face. He walked up to a large front desk and looked past it for a few seconds, eyes scanning the huge, white board with writing scrawled across it before looking down at a blonde, beta woman sitting behind the desk.

“Hi there, I’m looking for Yoo Kihyun, have any idea where he might be?” Hyunwoo asked politely.

The beta woman at the front desk gulped and looked down at Hyunwoo’s belt, eyeing his badge and gun nervously before giving her answer. “H-he works in emergency, on the fourth floor,” she pointed up.

With that, he thanked the lady and made his way to the nearest lift, pressing the button with a number ‘4’ in it as he got inside. A soft _‘ding’_ signalled that Hyunwoo had arrived at his desired floor, and he exited the lift with a spring in his step.

Looking past the myriad of people on the floor, it only took Hyunwoo a few moments before his eyes stopped on one figure in particular.

Short, svelte, _sexy_ \- 

_-Yoo Kihyun._

Kihyun’s eyes widened as he met the officer’s gaze. He dropped a stack of linens onto a cart and made his way toward the alpha, eyes looking around the lobby frantically, hoping that he wouldn’t be needed anywhere anytime soon.

“W-what are you doing here?” Kihyun’s voice was hushed, nervous, as if someone was watching him.

Hyunwoo closed the gap between their faces until only a few inches of space were left, “I want you to show me what you have on under there,” he growled, a hand coming to grope Kihyun’s thigh, not caring that they were in public, “and I want you to explain to me why the _fuck_ they would let a little _minx_ like you wear a damned _skirt_.”

Despite the alpha’s serious tone, Kihyun knew there was nothing malicious in the way he spoke, he was just turned on, and judging by the prominent smell of black cherry, Kihyun deduced that the alpha was _really_ turned on. He giggled and playfully swatted at the large hand resting on his thigh. “Hyunwoo, honey, it’s 2019. If boys want to wear skirts, we will. Conversely, if women want to wear suits and ties, who am I to tell them ‘no’?” he explained lightheartedly, beaming up at the alpha. “Don’t I look pretty?” he teased, twirling around and showing off to Hyunwoo.

“You look _way_ too good in that, Ki,” Hyunwoo said, his voice dangerously low and dripping with arousal, “but I think you’d look even better without it.”

Kihyun had come to admire the alpha’s straightforwardness, and now seemed like a more than appropriate time to counter with his own. “Is that so?” he whispered, leaning up to brush his soft lips against the shell of Hyunwoo’s ear, “why don't you do something about it, then?” he challenged.

“Really, Ki? Is there somewhere we can-”

“There is,” Kihyun cut him off, knowing what he was going to say next. He grabbed Hyunwoo’s wrist and led him down a long, empty hallway.

Hyunwoo couldn’t help but feel slightly giddy that the omega still wanted to fuck him after all this time.

“Come on,” Kihyun urged, pausing before a door and twisting it open deftly, pulling Hyunwoo inside and kicking the door shut.

“Oh, wow. Big closet,” Hyunwoo said sheepishly, trying to ignore the omega’s sweet strawberry scent that was becoming more apparent with each passing second.

Kihyun nodded, “Uh-huh, but that isn’t the only big thing in here,” he said coquettishly, batting his eyelashes at Hyunwoo and moving closer to the taller man, a hand reaching out to palm the alpha through his pants.

“ _God_ ,” Hyunwoo groaned and arched into the touch. He wanted to say more, but he found the words getting stuck in his throat, so he opted for parting his lips and letting a soft moan slip past them as Kihyun massaged his cock.

The omega giggled and looked up at Hyunwoo through his eyelashes.

“You look so fucking good in that skirt, Ki,” Hyunwoo said breathlessly, his large hands gripping Kihyun’s slim thighs and squeezing gently.

“I like to think I look equally good without it as well,” the omega quipped, turning around and rubbing his ass against Hyunwoo’s crotch.

Hyunwoo keened at the friction and slipped his hands under Kihyun’s skirt, massaging the omega’s ass through the clothing.

“Tell me, Kihyun,” the alpha whispered, his voice low and seductive, “who else has had you while I was gone? Hmm? Who else had all _this_?” he slapped Kihyun’s ass, flattening his palm against the omega’s ass cheek so the impact would make an audible sound.

“Mmm-” Kihyun moaned as Hyunwoo’s hands explored his ass after the smack, squeezing at his plump flesh, “-nope. I was waiting for you. No one else can fill me up like you did.” he admitted, unabashedly, “I never really thought it was possible to get fucked so hard you actually limped for days after, but _damn_ , did you prove me wrong.”

“Such a dirty mouth,” Hyunwoo tuttered, lifting the omega’s skirt up and slapping Kihyun’s ass, “and such pretty panties.” he sucked a breath in through his teeth and toyed with the thin, pink string between the omega’s ass cheeks, “These looked so fucking hot in the pictures you sent me, Ki, but absolutely _sinful_ in real life.” he hissed, resisting the urge to just take the omega right then and there.

Kihyun responded by wiggling his ass under Hyunwoo’s touch, hoping a finger would slip inside. The omega’s arousal was extremely apparent, and he _really_ needed something to fill him up right _now._

“Impatient, are we?” Hyunwoo teased, the tip of his finger circling Kihyun’s wet hole.

“Please, Hyunwoo-” the omega choked out, “-I need you, I’ve been fucking myself with the biggest dildos I own just to feel like it’s you again, now please, _please,_ give me the real thing,” he sobbed desperately, the smell of the alpha’s arousal as apparent as his now.

Hyunwoo smirked, “So needy, Ki… I love it,” he inhaled deeply and smiled wider as Kihyun’s strong, but calming, strawberry scent filled his nose, “you have no idea how much I love it when you say those dirty things. Thinking of me while fucking yourself with your biggest dildo,” Hyunwoo tuttered and pushed a finger inside Kihyun’s dripping hole, “that makes me so fucking hard, baby.” he whispered, adding another finger.

“Ah, Hyunwoo,” Kihyun’s eyes fluttered shut as he felt the alpha’s thick fingers work him open easily, gratuitous amounts of slick helping Hyunwoo’s fingers glide in and out, “don’t keep me waiting, please, I’ve waited so long already,” he complained, “n-need your cock,”

“How do you want it, baby? You look so pretty with your skirt and little, pink thong, I almost don’t want to take them off,” Hyunwoo said, removing his fingers from the omega’s ass, “Will you let me push them to the side and fuck you like that, Ki?” he asked teasingly.

Kihyun nodded furiously as he felt the round tip of Hyunwoo’s cock graze his entrance, “Please, please, fuck me however you want,” he pleaded, “just fucking _do it,_ ”

Hyunwoo pushed the pink thong aside, fully exposing Kihyun’s hole and pressing his cock right up against the slick entrance.

“Please,” Kihyun whimpered, bending over and steadying himself against the wall so Hyunwoo would have better access.

With that, Hyunwoo pushed himself inside the omega with one quick motion, Kihyun’s tight wetness swallowing his cock up immediately and the combination of their scents filling the air, fuelling his arousal.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Hyunwoo groaned and gripped the omega’s lithe waist, looking down to see the white nurses skirt still flipped up scandalously, “just as tight as I remember.”

“You’re still as big as I remember,” Kihyun replied breathlessly, feeling his ass stretch around the alpha’s girth with every thrust.

Hyunwoo’s eyes fluttered shut and he continued fucking into Kihyun, pulling the small omega backwards onto his cock as he bucked himself forward, their skin meeting with a _slap_ with each thrust.

“God, Ki, you feel fucking _amazing_ ,” Hyunwoo growled, rocking his hips forward and burying himself inside the omega.

Kihyun shot forward with each thrust, the grip on his waist unrelenting as Hyunwoo scrambled to go harder, _deeper_.

"Oh.. my god… Hyunwoo," Kihyun moaned in between words, squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure as the alpha quickened his pace, thrusting haphazardly, "p-please, harder-" he sobbed, groaning as his request was fulfilled by a _very_ eager and _very_ horny Hyunwoo.

"Fuck, Kihyun," Hyunwoo mumbled, looking back down to see his cock disappearing between two plump cheeks, "I want to finger you so fucking badly,"

"D-do it, I can take it," Kihyun nodded, clenching his ass around the alpha's cock, hoping the tightness would entice him to follow through with his desire.

All Hyunwoo could reply with was a simple and very breathy " _god_ ," before sticking his fingers in front of Kihyun's face and ordering the omega to suck.

Kihyun happily obliged, taking the alpha's digits inside his mouth graciously and sucking on them loudly. Hyunwoo continued to pound into Kihyun, not missing a beat as he removed his wet fingers from the omega's mouth and rested them just before Kihyun's pink hole, slowing his pace and inserting a single finger inside carefully, not wanting to hurt the omega.

"Holy fuck! Hyunwoo!" Kihyun gasped as he felt the alpha's finger enter him, burning as it stretched his ass even more, "please, _more_ ," he begged, pushing himself back desperately.

Hyunwoo groaned and nodded, even though Kihyun couldn't see him, and continued fucking into the omega with his cock _and_ finger; there was barely any space left to manoeuvre inside Kihyun, and if there was, it was all gone now with the new addition. Kihyun's ass felt as tight as his abdomen and Hyunwoo tried to hold back from coming, but after several seconds of fucking the omega with not one, but _two_ appendages, his orgasm was not only inevitable, but also dangerously near.

"Kihyun, I'm going to, I think-"

"Hyunwoo, please, do it," Kihyun whined, desperate to be filled, " _use me._ "

The way Kihyun said that, so flirty, so sensual, _so slutty,_ had Hyunwoo throwing all care out of the window, ramming himself roughly inside the small omega, delighting in the whimpers and mewls that came from him. Kihyun's hole clenched again, deliciously, over and over, and Hyunwoo couldn't suppress his orgasm any more.

Body tensing and hips jerking forward, Hyunwoo spilled inside the omega with a long, loud groan of relief, squeezing Kihyun’s hips to help him through it. Hyunwoo winced as he realised he might have gripped the omega too tightly, that he might have bruised him, but Kihyun already knew he’d bruise; he bruised easily, anyway.

Kihyun sighed as he felt liquid warmness fill him up, combination of slick and come threatening to drip down his thighs and onto the floor as Hyunwoo fucked into Kihyun languidly, gently, a hand roaming over the omega’s pretty, pale skin as he rode out his orgasm with a finger alongside his cock, both still inside Kihyun.

“God,” Hyunwoo muttered, pulling out of Kihyun and bringing the fucked-out omega closer to him, “you smell so good after you’ve been fucked,” he growled, bringing the finger he fucked Kihyun with up to his lips, licking it clean right in front of the omega’s face and earning a furious blush from the shorter boy.

Giggling, Kihyun smoothed his skirt back down with the palms of his hands and looked up at Hyunwoo, “do I?” he said teasingly, a glint of something that resembled lust in his eyes as he panted, trying to regulate his breathing after the brutal pounding.

Hyunwoo nodded and wiped a bead of sweat off his eyebrow, “I’d finger you for _hours_ if I could,”

“Might take you up on that offer, you know?” Kihyun replied coyly, tucking a tuft of hair behind his ear and winking at the alpha, “Unfortunately, I do have to get back to work,” he said with a frown, “do I look like I’ve just been fucked?”

Smiling, Hyunwoo shook his head, “You look very pretty,”

“Aw,” Kihyun cooed, his face turning the cutest shade of baby pink, “but that didn’t answer my question,” he laughed, “I guess it doesn’t matter, though.”

“You know,” Hyunwoo cleared his throat and uneasiness flashed across his face for a split second as he searched for his words, “if-if you’re interested, would you want to, um, maybe get coffee sometime?” he rubbed at the back of his neck nervously and chewed on his bottom lip.

A strange expression appeared on Kihyun’s face and Hyunwoo immediately regretted his words - and when Kihyun’s mouth opened, he felt like dying. 

“I-”

“Actually, never mind.” Hyunwoo waved his hands dismissively, “forget I ever said anything. You should get to work, and I shoul-”

“Shut up, silly,” Kihyun interrupted playfully, standing up on his tippy-toes to cup Hyunwoo’s face in his hand, “I’d love to.” he smiled softly and dipped his head forward to press a gentle kiss to Hyunwoo’s cheek.

Hyunwoo felt like he was about to _explode._ “R-really?” he said incredulously, unable to believe that the cute omega just _agreed_ to go on a date with him, “you’re serious?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Kihyun countered, quirking an eyebrow.

“N-nothing, never mind,” he shook his head, “Can I come pick you up when you’re off?”

“You can,” the omega smiled, “I get off at four.”

“I’ll be here at four, then.”

Kihyun led Hyunwoo back into the main lobby, hands and fingers linked together.

“See you in a few hours,” Kihyun said provocatively, twirling around in his skirt and making it fly up just enough to see the crease of his ass cheek.

“You little minx.”

With that, Hyunwoo turned around and left the hospital, a smirk on his face.

***

“Kihyun!” 

"Ki!"

Two screeching nurses ran towards him, nearly knocking him over.

“Where were you?”

“You reek of alpha!”

Kihyun slapped a hand over each of their mouths, shutting them up effectively, “Min! Won! Shut up! Someone will hear you!” he hissed, narrowing his eyes at them.

“Did you-”

“Shhh!” Kihyun flailed his arms in a panic, “yes, okay, okay, I did! Now shut it! We need to get back to work!” he looked around and felt relieved that no one seemed to be interested in their conversation.

“Ohhh my _god,_ Ki got laid!” Minhyuk smacked Hyungwon playfully on the arm as they got back to work, a very red and flustered Kihyun in tow.

The interest in his recent sexual escapade seemed to die down as they filed into the break room, but Kihyun had a sneaking suspicion that he’d be bombarded with questions as soon as he stepped foot inside-

"How was it?" Hyungwon whispered, ducking his head down to Kihyun's level so he'd be able to hear the short omega's response without it being broadcast to the rest of the staff.

Minhyuk stared at Kihyun with wide eyes, anxiously awaiting the highly-anticipated response and not wanting to miss a word.

Kihyun blushed. "It was nice, _he_ was nice," he nodded, trying to keep the conversation as safe for work as he could.

"C'mon, Ki, tell us more," Hyungwon urged, long, thin fingers carding through his blond hair and pulling at the ends for dramatic effect, "we're dying to know."

Kihyun groaned but ended up giving into his friend's request, "He's hot, tall, his cock is huge-"

"There we go! That's what we want to hear!" Minhyuk giggled.

"-and I'm meeting him for coffee after work." Kihyun finished with a small smile, ignoring Minhyuk's interruption.

"No shit, really?" Hyungwon gaped at Kihyun who was smiling proudly in response.

"Damn, look at Ki! Getting laid _and_ going on dates," Minhyuk quipped, slapping Kihyun on the arm and laughing, "what does he do?" he asked.

"He's a… police officer."

Hyungwon shrugged, "Not bad. There are definitely worse jobs out there," he chuckled and looked at Minhyuk.

"D'you like him, Ki?" Minhyuk asked with eyes as wide as saucers.

"I think I definitely could one day. He seems nice enough and he's one of the sexiest alphas I've ever seen, so if I don't at least give him a shot-" Kihyun shrugged, "ya know, it’d be a waste."

The two nurses nodded before Minhyuk piped up and raised a finger, "One last question: has he got any sexy alpha friends?" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, I second that," Hyungwon added with a smirk.

Kihyun couldn't help but laugh. 

"I'll ask."

***

Four o’clock came sooner than they thought, and they found themselves at a local cafe, sitting together at a booth-style table. It was a cosy little place, the atmosphere relaxing and pleasant after their long days, something they both desperately needed. Warm coffee cups in hand, their conversation was easy, enjoyable, and Hyunwoo felt his heart flutter just by _looking_ at Kihyun. Sharp cupid’s bow and pretty, pink lips burnt into his mind, and for the first time, Hyunwoo wasn’t thinking about those lips wrapped around his cock, instead, he was thinking about how his own felt against them.

"I've got a bit of an, um, well, a weird question," Kihyun asked hesitantly.

Hyunwoo looked uneasy for a moment, but it passed quickly. He nodded, "Hit me with it."

"Well, two of my work friends saw me with you and asked about... _us_ , and long story short, they want to know if you have any other, and I quote, 'sexy, alpha friends'?" Kihyun tried to ask the question as seriously as he could, but a goofy smile stretched across his face as he thought about his two stupid friends.

Hyunwoo was expecting a lot of things, however, _that_ was not one of them. He blushed before thinking of his answer. "I have a couple alpha buddies, yeah. They're pretty handsome guys, I'd say," he shrugged, "your friends are…?"

"Oh," Kihyun nodded, "yeah, omegas, he cleared his throat, "Hyungwon is really tall and skinny, but he's super handsome and gets lots of offers to model. Minhyuk is only slightly shorter, but still taller than me, and he's really pretty, too. He gets hit on _a lot_ at work. The only downside about Minhyuk is that he has a kid."

Hyunwoo furrowed his brow, "Ah, why is that a downside?" 

"Alphas don't like taking care of someone else's kid, I guess," Kihyun offered.

Hyunwoo nodded, "I guess I can understand that. I'll remember your little details about your friends, though. If you want, I can tell you about my alpha buddies?" 

"Please," the omega smiled, "go ahead."

"Well, I have a friend named Wonho, his real name is Hoseok but he's planning to get it legally changed. He's a little shorter than me but he has _huge_ arms, like, twice the size of yours. He's fucking _ripped_." Hyunwoo thought about what else to add before the light bulb in his head turned on, "He used to be an ulzzang, actually, back in his university days."

"Wow, really?" Kihyun's eyes lit up, "That must have been so cool. He sounds like a good match for Hyungwon; a model and an ulzzang, how cool would that be?"

The alpha threw his head back and laughed. "So, my other friend, his name is Jooheon. He's a younger guy, so he's still a little immature, but he's a real sweetheart. He loves colouring his hair and experimenting with eyeliner," Hyunwoo hummed, "and he wears glasses! Jooheon is about Wonho's height."

"He sounds cute. What colour is his hair now?" 

"Orange. It actually looks pretty good on him," the alpha chuckled, the image of Jooheon's carrot top appearing in his mind now, “So, um, I take it you’re single?” Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows and sipped at his coffee.

Kihyun nodded shyly.

 _It’s now or never._ “Would you maybe wanna do this again sometime? Maybe get a drink? Or dinner?” Hyunwoo asked hopefully, trying to hide the smile threatening to spread across his face-

“I’d love to.”

-and with that, he couldn’t hold it back any longer. The biggest, widest smile stretched across his lips, causing the apples of his cheeks to rise up high and turn his eyes into half-moons, creasing at the corners.

***

The night ended with a chaste kiss, and for the first time in a long time, Hyunwoo went to sleep with a warmth blossoming in his chest, a warmth blossoming for the beauty that called itself _Yoo Kihyun_.

* * *


End file.
